This disclosure relates to a headrest for the seat of a motor vehicle.
Headrests are used in motor vehicles to support the head in a way so as to reduce injuries during a crash. Headrests must absorb energy and have a maximum compressional displacement when force is applied, while still having sufficient compliance to return back to the initial position fairly quickly once the force is released. Foam headrests can meet these functional requirements. However, when stiff structures are embedded in the headrest there is less depth available for the foam thus the requirements are more difficult to meet.